Field of the Invention
The present invention is generally related to the area of display screen, and more particularly relates to techniques for manufacturing a single flexible cover to equip a display with touch screen capabilities, where the single flexible cover is easy to be applied to nearly all displays and maintains its durability on the displays.
Description of the Related Art
A touch screen display is an electronic visual display that the user can control through simple or multi-touch gestures by touching the screen with a special stylus/pen and/or one or more fingers. Some touch screens use an ordinary or specially coated glove to work while others use a special stylus/pen only. The user can use the touch screen to react to what is displayed and to control how it is displayed (for example by zooming the text size).
A touch screen display enables a user to interact directly with what is displayed, rather than using a mouse, touchpad, or any other intermediate device (other than a stylus, which is optional for most modern touch screens). Touch screens are common in devices such as game consoles, all-in-one computers, tablet computers, and smart phones. They can also be attached to computers or, as terminals, to networks. They also play a prominent role in the design of digital appliances such as personal digital assistants (PDAs), satellite navigation devices, mobile phones, video games and electronic books.
The popularity of smart phones, tablets, and many types of information appliances is driving the demand and acceptance of common touch screens for portable and functional electronics. Touch screens are found in the medical field and in heavy industry, as well as for automated teller machines (ATMs), and kiosks such as museum displays or room automation, where keyboard and mouse systems do not allow a suitably intuitive, rapid, or accurate interaction by the user with the display's content.
Historically, the touch screen sensor and its accompanying controller-based firmware have been made available by a wide array of after-market system integrators, and not by display, chip, or motherboard manufacturers. Display manufacturers and chip manufacturers worldwide have acknowledged the trend toward acceptance of touch screens as a highly desirable user interface component and have begun to integrate touch screens into the fundamental design of their products.
There are a variety of touch screen technologies that have different methods of sensing touch. Regardless of what technology is being used, the process of manufacturing touch screens is complicated and expensive. Thus there is a need for simplified manufacturing process of making touch screen displays or solutions that can equip any displays with touch screen capability.